


A New Legacy

by Moontrash



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A New Legacy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Bendemption, F/M, Fix-It, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I am sad and still mourning, I hate that Rey is a Palpatine but I am trying to work with it, My First AO3 Post, My only request for tros was to see Ben happy and I mean I kinda got it but...., Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontrash/pseuds/Moontrash
Summary: Ben has been thrown in the pit. He believes nobody is there for him and he is accepting death, but will the force allow him?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A New Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic starts as soon as Ben gets thrown in the pit! Every other detail up to that point stays the same! (Unfortunately)  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

He was as good as dead. He tried to feel the force around him, it had abandoned him. Palpatine had taken almost every ounce of energy he had in his body and the force hid in the corners afraid to be the victim again.   
_  
So this is it,   
_  
he thought,   
__  
killed by the same man that ruined my family.  


Ben Solo closed his eyes and felt the wind rush around him. It cradled and encased him. It was pleasantly warm. He was weak and numb from the encounter with Palpatine. He was ready and it was then that he felt something growing inside him. His pain and bruises from fighting still very present, but something accompanied it. The force was accepting his death. It was opening up to him.

_ Mom, Dad, I’m sorry.  _ _ What about Rey?  _

An image of the girl flashed in his head. A strange voice interrupted his thoughts. Who was that? 

Ben shot open his eyes and noticed the whistle of the wind had stopped and he laid suspended in mid air. A golden glow came from in front of him, a man, maybe younger than him floated at his feet. His body was translucent and accompanied with a blue hue. He wore an old Jedi robe and had wavy light brown hair.  “You know who I am, Ben Solo.”

“Sorry can’t say that I do,” Ben lied. He knew him too well, even idolized him at a point, but to admit that would open the door to Kylo Ren. A man he has already buried. 

“Ben, don’t lie to me.”

The man that stood before Ben was Anakin Skywalker. The Anakin that was last known to the light. The Anakin before Darth Vader. This was the man he should’ve idolized all those years. The legacy he wanted to follow. The Chosen One. 

“Anakin Skywalker, the son of a slave, Shmi Skywalker, husband to Padme Amidala, father to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, apprentice to Obi Wan Kenobi, and my grandfather.”

Anakin’s smile grew as Ben spoke of his family. A family he tried so desperately to save, but failed. 

A loud crash and flashes of light came from above.

_ Rey,  _ Ben thought. 

“Ben look at me, I couldn’t save what I loved, but you, Ben, you can.”

Ben stared at the ghost of his grandfather as he waved his hand and he felt his body move towards the dusty wall.

“Grab on Ben, and rise. Fight for what you love. Be more than I ever was. Finish what I could never achieve.”

Ben holds on to dents hidden in the rock and feels a sharp pain running down his arms, back, and legs as he realizes he was now carrying the weight of his body. Although the pep talk was small, it was what he needed. He needed to fight not just for himself, but also for Rey, for his family.

“Thank you grandfather.”

And Ben began to ascend.

***

Rey defeated Palpatine. She used every ounce of power she had left in her and she did it. She defeated her legacy. Her cursed name. Finally, she was free. 

***

“Don’t think I don’t appreciate your help grandfather, but couldn’t you have put me a little closer to the top?” Ben said to himself as he scaled the side of the cliff.

The strength of their bond didn’t falter and he could feel Rey’s presence. He needed her, but a sharp pain laid in the middle of his chest. As he climbed, he wished and tried to ignore the pain that took home inside of him. He didn’t believe their lies. Rey was waiting for him. She had waited all this time for him, there was no way that he missed his chance. She rejected Kylo Ren to be with him. She was there waiting with open arms he knew it, even with the nagging gut wrenching ball of discomfort that was forming. This was not their end. 

He reached the top and swung himself over the edge and he saw her. She was on the ground motionless. The pressure in his chest got stronger, it felt as if he was pinned down by a rock. His legs didn’t seem to work, but somehow he gritted through and found himself next to her. Next to Rey. He gathered her into his arms.

_ She just passed out. That’s all. She is just passed out. _

The pain got sharper and more intense and grew from his entire chest, to his arms and legs, and head. It stimulated every nerve and it made him want to scream out, but all he could seem to do was cry. He wanted to claw at it and peel the torture he was feeling, but he needed to tell himself the truth. 

She was gone.

After everything, after all his missed chances, after all the strife, after all the suffering, he still would never be able to be with Rey, the scavenger that stole his heart. The one person that was there for him, that cared for him. He looked around-- looking for help, then he remembered what Rey had to done to save him. He hugged her lifeless body.

_ Please give us more time _

He placed Rey back into his lap and he slowed his breathing then put his hand on her stomach and begins to reach out towards the force. 

The light side of the force was different. It was warm and blinding and Ben didn’t know how to navigate it, but he didn’t have to try. Something seemed to be guiding him. 

_ Help me. I don’t know why you are opening up so much to me, but I need to save her. I need to save Rey,  _ he projected.

_ Ben,  _ a feminine voice responded out.

Ben knew the angelic voice that called out his name. He has heard so many times before when he was a young boy. It was a voice of comfort and of love; it was a voice he missed so much and one he thought he never hear again. He opened his eyes and saw his mom standing before him. She was actually there, no translucence, or blue glow, but she was there, fully human and fully alive. 

“Mom.”

Hot tears flowed from his eyes as he stared at his mother. He thought she was gone and he would never get the chance to see her again, but here she was and he missed her so much.

“I’m so sorry mom. This is all my fault.”

“Ben, right now is not the time,” she said gesturing to Rey still being cradled in his arms.

He looked down. This was his fault. If only he had turned earlier or maybe if he never turned at all he would be stronger or--

“Ben,” Leia said, “ You are Rey’s only hope.”

“I don’t know how to save her, mom. I am not strong enough.”

“Ben,” Leia walked over and knelt down next to the boy, “I am here. Your family is here. We are all here to help you, my son.”

Leia then placed her hand on top of Ben’s, the same one that laid on Rey’s lifeless body. Her hand started to emit a white glow. At that moment, Ben knew what she was doing. This would be the last time Ben would see his mother. 

Leia started to slow her breathing, Ben closed his eyes, and a warm sensation filled every corner of his body. The persistent pain faded away and he was surrounded by light and warmth. His mother had used the last of her strength to be reunited with him, she believed in him, and this was the first time in a long time that Ben felt truly powerful. 

_ I know what I have to do. _

Ben opened his eyes and Leia was gone.

_ Thank you, mom.  _

As tears streamed down his face, he once again slowed his breathing and reached out to the light side of the force, but only now he knew how to navigate it. 

_ Give her life. Save her, even if it means my death,  _ Ben pleaded,  _ please. _

Ben then felt something hit his hand and he quickly looked down and saw Rey. Her brown eyes glowed even in the darkness of Exegol. Joy filled him and he felt weightless. He did it. He saved her. 

Rey’s face erupted into a smile as soon as she realized she was not looking at the face of Kylo Ren, but someone whom she had waited a long time for.

“Ben,” she said.

She didn’t know what to do. Rey felt she might burst and even though her whole body was wounded, all the pain was numbed due to her happiness. She was happy. Rey looked at his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips. She cradled his face in her hand and ran her thumb against his skin. She intertwined her fingers in his hair. Memories of wanting to touch him during their initial forcebonds flooded her. It was surreal that those dreams are now a reality. Her eyes lingered on his lips. Rey loved Ben Solo and before she was aware of what she was doing she pulled him into a kiss. She was happy. She wanted to live in this moment forever. She was finally happy. She was finally not alone. She finally was with Ben.

Rey pulled away, but Ben wish she didn’t. He finally got to be with her and he couldn’t believe it. The girl he heard so much about. The girl that defeated Kylo Ren, The girl he loved and loved him. He smiled and pulled her into another hug. Never in his life had he been so content. His father, his mother, Rey, they never gave up on him. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

When they separated from their hug, tears and smiles where shown on their faces. A small laugh escaped Rey’s lips.

“Took long you long enough,” she said.

Ben laughed.

Rey stood up, struggling a little bit. She turned around to help up Ben. She reached out her hand to him and he looked up to her, a smile filling her face. He let out a breathy chuckle. He never expected for it to end up like this. Him, the once Supreme Leader of the First Order, accepting the hand of a scavenger. 

Rey pulled him up and Ben tried his hardest to walk normally, even though with each step a zap of pain shoots through his body. Rey tried her best to help support him, but she could see the amount of discomfort he was in, if only she could transfer some life force to him, just to put him out of his agony. Then, abruptly, Ben stopped. 

“Rey, I--”

She looked up to him. 

“Yes, Ben.”

“I don't feel--,” Ben said, raspy.

He then collapsed, his arm sliding off Rey. 

No, Rey thought, no no.

She had just got him. She was finally happy. It can’t be taken away this fast. The force can’t be this cruel.

“Ben, Ben, wake up please. I need you Ben, please. Ben.”

Rey placed her hands on his chest and opened herself to the force, trying desperately to transfer her life force, but something was blocking her. Something was not allowing her to save him and in her most desperate hour, Rey screamed out in agony.

_ It’s okay, Ben.  _

_ *** _

Maz sat beside Leia ever since she had fallen ill. Everyday Maz hoped for improvement, but she knew this would be Leia’s end, she just didn’t know when. She even hoped that she was wrong.

Something seemed different today. She was overcome with a sense of hope. A tingling feeling that never diminished. Even though she knew the fleet was failing, a nagging feeling kept telling her that everything was alright. 

At that moment, she saw Leia’s chest rise then fall and with it her body vanished and the sheet fell flat. 

Maz smiled. 

***

_ Mom _

Ben’s eyes shot open and he saw Rey’s head laying on his chest.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Rey looked towards the voice and saw Ben smiling. 

Smiling, breathing, and alive. Enormous pressure swelled in the middle of her chest. Tears poured from her eyes and she hugged wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Finally they were together. 

***

“Ben did you land?”

“Right behind.”

Rey jumped out of the x-wing and saw Ben follow her closely in an old tie-fighter. 

She knew Ben was nervous about his reveal to The Resistance, but she had hope they would accept him. He was no longer Kylo Ren and he no longer hid behind a mask. 

“Follow me,” she said.

Roars of celebration could be heard from all over the planet and they only got louder as they approached the base. Anxiety grew in both Rey and Ben. 

“Rey!”

Finn ran through crowds to hug the young girl.

“Finn!”

Ben purposely stood back behind some bushels of plants, still afraid of the rebels reaction to him. Even thought Kylo Ren is dead, he is very much alive to these people. Ben may have earned Rey’s trust, but he doesn’t blame the rest of them for hating him. He did a lot of bad things. Things he will spend the rest of his life atoning for. 

“We did it, Rey!” Finn said, “We won the war.”

They pull apart and exchange a gleeful glance, then Poe runs up beside them and not long after an excited Rose also joins the group.

Ben watched from the brushes of Ajan Kloss. Rey smiled and laughed, while various people crowded around her. She was a star; she was a hero. Ben glanced down at his hands. These hands have committed more sins than he could count, sins that he knows they’ll never forgive. Maybe this was a bad idea. He looks back at the trail they came from, he could sneak away before anyone notices him then connect with Rey and tell him where he’s hiding. A rock grew in his gut as he looked back at Rey and her group, her people, her  _ friends.  _ He didn’t belong here and he knew that. She hadn’t even looked over her shoulder to see him. Will he ever be good enough? Maybe for Rey, but never for the resistance. Ben turned around and started to make his way back to the tie-fighter when he heard a yell from the crowd.

“Rey! watch out!” Finn yelled, pulling out his blaster and shooting.

Rey turned around and saw what he and now the rest of the fleet were pointing their blasters towards.

“Wait!” she yelled.

Ben froze. 

Rey ran up to him and took his arm in her hand turning him to face her.

“Ben, I-- where are you going?”

“I don’t belong here. Don’t you see Rey,” he said gesturing towards the crowds of resistance fighters still pointing their blasters at him, “They all hate me! Rightfully so! I can’t pretend like my slate has been wiped clean.”

Rey took a step back from him. Her eyes wandered to the hole in his shirt then she looked back up at his face. It was bruised and dried blood accompanied several cuts on his cheeks and lips. She couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Ben, you idiot,” Rey then reached for his hand holding it in hers, “You belong here more than I do.”

“What? I--,” he started.

Rey laughed, “That freighter over there,” she said pointing to the Millenium Falcon, “ was your fathers and them,” she says gesturing at the crowd, “were your mother’s colleagues and friends.”

Rey got closer to him. 

“They loved you. They never gave up on you.”

She then reached up and cradled his face in her hand. 

“I will never give up on you. Where I belong you belong.”

Rey then grabbed his hand and led him to confront the crowd.

Most of the resistance had put down their weapons already and thunderous whispers could be heard. 

“Everybody, I would like you to meet, Ben Solo.”

Rey looked up at him smiling, squeezing his hand a little. She didn’t want to let him know she was nervous as hell, but she knew he knew. He gave her a reassuring squeeze back. 

Finn was the first one to approach them. He goes straight to Rey, confusion still written on his face.

“Rey, are you sure?”

“Finn, he saved my life.”

Finn looked between the two then down at their intertwined hands. He somehow knew that the man that stood before him wanted to right his wrongs. 

“We all deserve second chances, right?” Finn said reaching his hand out towards Ben.

Ben smiled, “Yeah,” then shook Finn’s hand. 

***

Rey sat in the main hold of the Millennium Falcon. She had already said her good-byes to her friends and she knew if she didn’t climb onto the Falcon fast enough she would never want to leave. She loved them, but she knew that she had to live her life separate from the resistance. She placed Leia’s and the Legacy saber on the chess table. Rey examined them, thinking about the time the legacy saber called to her and Leia’s was gifted to her from Luke. She smiled thinking back to those moments. 

Rey got up from the booth and stood by the entrance of the deck hatch. She slowed her breathing and concentrated on the sabers. Rey reached out her hand trying to mimic the motions and feelings she once had, while fighting Kylo Ren on StarKiller Base. Her hand shook and she reached yearning to feel the lightsaber to hit her hand, but nothing happened. Neither one even moved an inch. Rey studied her hand. What was she doing wrong? 

“Hey, are you ready?” 

Rey picked up her head to see Ben. He was standing in the entrance of the hallway to the cockpit, his body taking up almost the entire frame. His black curly hair rounded around his face and he wore a long sleeve tan shirt with black high waisted pants and boots. He was relaxed and leaned up against a wall of the ship. Seeing him like this brought a smile to her face. Fear no longer consumed him; a new emotion occupied him, one Rey had very little experience with, but she wanted to learn more about it and eventually create something beautiful. 

“ Yeah, just…” 

Ben stood up straight and walked over to her.

“What’s bothering you?” 

Rey gestured towards the lightsabers on the table. 

“I can’t call them anymore, no matter how hard I try, neither of them respond.”

Ben turned his head to look over at the sabers. He chuckled and went back to facing Rey.

“Maybe that’s because neither of them are yours.”

Rey let out a breathy chuckle. It was such a simple answer, but she still couldn’t believe it. These were the only sabers she had fought with they were a part of her. She learned so much using them; they helped shape her into the person was today. She felt lost.

Ben could feel the uneasiness building up in Rey and embraced her. 

“Rey,” he said pulling them apart and leaning down so that they are eye to eye, “We are our own persons. You're not the emperor and you’re not a Skywalker. You are you.” 

Ben held her close, trying to comfort her, “And you are fantastic.”

The two then heard a roar from the entry of the hallway. Rey and Ben jumped and quickly separated and turned towards the wookie. 

“What was that Chewie?” Rey asked.

He belted out another series of roars.

“What!? No! Chewie we were not-- Chewie we were just talking! Talking ! Only!”

Rey rushed past Ben towards Chewbaca, while he grumbled some more about if he was any longer it would have been more than talking. 

Rey disappeared into the hallway with Chewie towards the cockpit. Ben was now alone. He walked over to the sabers and picked them up. The mighty Skywalkers. This was his legacy. Why couldn’t he believe the words he just told Rey, about himself? He is his own person. No Skywalkers, No Darth Vader, just Ben Solo. 

He took the lightsabers and opened the cabinet underneath the chess board and placed them there. Thank you, he thought, but it’s our time now. 

Ben rushed to the cockpit and saw Rey sitting in the co-pilot seat. He tilted his head, Rey usually piloted, what was the change now? 

“What are you doing?”

Rey looked up to Ben, “It time for a new beginning, plus I think Han would have liked his son to fly the Falcon at least once.” 

Ben looked at her, she looked like she was glowing and all the sound disappeared from the ever buzzing cockpit and it was just them. Their bond still strong and alive. 

“I love you,” he said doe eyed and completely in her trance. 

Rey laughed, “ I know. I love you too.”

The sound of all the beeps buzzes, and occasional roars from Chewie, came back in focus and Ben hurried to the pilot seat. 

“You two ready for whatever awaits us?” Ben asked.

“Yeah!” Rey said, while Chewie roared from behind them.

“Let’s go create our own legacy.”

***


End file.
